Scerent
by Ayano Suzune
Summary: fading away; memudar. ketika mereka dibangunkan secara paksa oleh realita yang selama ini menertawakan kenaifan tak berbatas, kepala mereka yang diangkat terlalu tinggi oleh ego dan martabat. — AU; tora x fem!akashi [note: not related to any other social media(s)]
1. Prologue

Dunia ini dapat dengan mudahnya ditelusuri oleh seorang Igarashi, dengan tumpukan uang yang tak terhitung jumlahnya, bagai bermandikan uang ia dapat menggunakannya sesuai keinginanannnya untuk mengelilingi dunia. Berbagai sarana dapat dipenuhinya, hanya dengan sebuah keputusan yang terlontar sempurna, pembayaran dari rekening yang tampaknya tak akan habis sekalipun telah dipakai berkali-kali banyaknya, dunia ini tampak begitu mudah untuk diobservasi.

Melaju ke luar angkasa bukanlah hal yang sulit, menyewa atau bahkan membeli sebuah roket atau pesawat luar angkasa bukanlah suatu permasalahan. Memiliki kapal selam pribadi dengan kualitas terbaik untuk menelusuri dalamnya dasar laut hingga ke dasarnya yang terdangkal bukanlah sesuatu yang seharusnya terus-menerus tinggal di kepala.

Satu pernyataan, semua akan terlaksana.

Dunia ini begitu indah, dan membosankan dalam waktu yang bersamaan, penerus dari Igarashi Corporation menyadari akan hal itu. Tidak jarang ia mengutarakan pendapatnya, entah pada dirinya sendiri atau orang lain. Dengan tampang yang mampu mengikat seluruh kaum hawa, harta yang melimpah tak terhingga jumlahnya, dan juga kemampuan dan statusnya yang melambung begitu tinggi di masyarakat, semua dapat didapatnya dengan mudah.

Satu pernyataan, ingat? Satu niat, satu keinginan dan ia dapat mengubah segala hal yang ada.

Tapi apakah ia tidak terlalu naif? Memikirkan bahwa ia dapat menguasai seluruh bumi ini dan juga isinya, meskipun dirinya sendiri tidak memiliki sebuah niat yang bersangkutan. Hanya ada satu yang berada di pikirannya, hanya ada satu yang diinginkannya selama ini.

Apa ia tak bisa bersenang-senang lebih lagi dengan ciptaan Tuhan yang telah dibuat sedemikian rupa ini? Tidak bisakah ia bertemu dengan sesuatu yang lain, berbeda dan memikat hatinya hingga ia sendiri tidak ingin melepaskannya begitu saja. Mengobservasi inci demi inci hal yang ada, mempelajarinya hingga dirinya merasa puas.

Mungkin memang sudah saatnya bagi Igarashi Tora untuk berjumpa dengan _sesuatu_ yang tidak bisa ia beli dengan uang, tidak bisa ia taklukkan semata-mata dan tidak bisa ia klaim begitu saja.

Atau mungkin, seseorang?

* * *

Prologue

**Scerent**

Disclaimer:

Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Kaichou wa Maid-sama! © Hiro Fujiwara

Scerent © Ayano Suzune

* * *

Bulir-bulir waktu tak pernah berhenti bergulir, kembali lagi pada musim panas setelah melewati berbagai piknik sambil makan di bawah gugurnya pohon sakura. Banyak orang yang kian mengeluh akan teriknya matahari yang tak pernah lelah memandikan bumi dengan cahayanya sendiri, banyak siswa-siswi yang berteriak kesenangan pada saat-saat terakhir hari terakhir mereka di sekolah sebelum liburan musim panas.

Tora tidak termasuk keduanya. Meskipun telinganya mendengar sahutan-sahutan yang berasal dari teman-teman seumuran yang mengenakan seragam yang sama—atau pantaskah mereka disebut teman, meskipun mendapat fasilitas yang sama dan juga diperlakukan secara adil dalam Miyabigaoka ini?

Kedua tangan yang semula digunakan untuk mencatat soal-soal liburan musim panas itu kini berpindah, memangku kepala, memposisikan diri di belakang suraian keemasan yang menjadi ciri khasnya tersendiri. Sementara kedua mata itu menatap ke depan dengan malasnya.

Bel berbunyi bersamaan dengan teriakan dan juga deritan kursi-kursi yang didorong begitu saja. Satu per satu murid mulai meninggalkan kelas yang bagi mereka tak ada bedanya dengan penjara itu. Beda dengan Tora, pemuda itu memilih untuk membereskan barang-barangnya dengan perlahan, tak ada sedikit pun kesan terburu-buru dalam dirinya saat ia memasukkan buku-buku dan kotak pensil yang semula berada di atas meja ke dalam tas.

Hingga wanita yang menggunakan seragam guru itu melewati pembatas antara koridor dan kelas, barulah Tora bangkit dari kursinya. Seperti biasanya, dengan gerakan seseorang yang berasal dari golongan kelas atas. Bunyi decit kursi hampir tak terdengar sedangkan dengan jarak yang sedemikian sempit, ia dapat meyusupkan diri itu dengan mudahnya. Berjalan menuju pintu dengan tenang, ia bertindak seperti biasanya.

Apa yang bisa diharapkannya dalam liburan musim panas yang lamanya kurang lebih seminggu? Mengerjakan pekerjaan-pekerjaan rumah untuk porsi liburan musim panas kali ini dan juga proyek-proyek dari organisasi yang dikepalainya dalam beberapa hari pertama? Atau mungkin seminggu pertama?

Kaki-kakinya terus berjalan, meniti marmer mengkilap yang menyusun koridor sekolah khusus untuk golongan kelas atas itu. Dengan pemikiran di kepalanya, mengira-ngira berapa hari yang dibutuhkannya untuk menyelesaikan semua pekerjaan itu, Tora bahkan tidak melihat seorang wanita dengan seragam yang serupa dengan milik wanita sebelumnya; seorang guru yang berjalan dari arah yang berlawanan, sepertinya ingin menyampaikan sesuatu.

"Igarashi-san," panggilan itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk Tora menghentikan kedua kakinya yang panjang, memaku pandangan ke wajah wanita paruh baya yang berada di depannya dibanding menatap kosong udara sementara ia tenggelam dalam arus pikirannya sendiri. Dan sebelum ia dapat memisahkan kedua belah bibirnya untuk menyampaikan sebuah kalimat, wanita itu kembali melanjutkan. "Mobil jemputanmu sudah menunggu."

Heran. Untuk apa ia mau repot-repot berjalan menemui penerus Igarashi Corporation ini hanya untuk menyampaikan suatu hal yang bahkan sudah diketahui Tora sendiri, sesuatu yang amat jelas karena sudah menjadi rutinitasnya sehari-hari. Mobil limosin pribadinya itu tidak akan pernah terlambat menjemput, selalu setia menunggu meskipun tuannya masih menjalankan aktivitas di dalam sekolah.

"Tampaknya mereka ingin kau segera kembali," perkataan yang ini mengundang rasa penasaran secara diam-diam, hanya Tora yang mengetahui hal itu. "Katanya ada sesuatu yang ingin dibicarakannya."

Bibirnya membentuk sebuah kurva, terbentuk sempurna bahkan hampir tak dapat disadari oleh wanita yang tak lain dari gurunya itu. Seringai kecil itu hanya merupakan sebuah bentuk yang dapat terlihat untuk dirinya sendiri. Orang-orang lebih sering menyebutnya sebagai senyum—ya, senyum palsu andalannya.

"Begitu," berbasa-basi sebentar, pemuda dengan surai keemasan itu memejamkan kedua matanya, membuka keduanya kembali sedetik kemudian dan melempar sebuah senyum palsu. Membungkukkan tubuhnya seperti yang biasa dilakukannya, postur tubuhnya tampak begitu sempurna. Semua juga mengetahui, tak ada lagi keraguan bahwa darah Igarashi mengalir dalam pembuluh darahnya. "Kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu. Selamat sore," begitu sopan, begitu suci, tepatnya terdengar begitu suci dan tulus meskipun makna yang terkandung malah berbanding balik.

Tidak berniat untuk merekam senyuman guru yang bahkan tak dianggapnya spesial, Tora kemudian melanjutkan jalannya. Kembali meniti langkah sementara tubuhnya semakin mendekat ke arah gerbang, mobil limosin hitam yang tampak begitu familiar di depan mata mulai terlihat.

Seringai itu kembali tampak, lebih jelas kali ini mengingat sekelilingnya tidak begitu ramai dengan kepulangan siswa-siswi yang bagaikan bocah lima tahun yang tidak sabar untuk menikmati es krim mereka.

_Ada yang ingin dibicarakan. _

Apa yang ingin dibicarakan, apa sang Ayah pada akhirnya memberikannya sesuatu yang berbeda, sesuatu yang tak membuatnya bosan, sesuatu yang tak terduga?

Sebaiknya pria itu akan memberikan salah satu pemikiran yang dimiliki putranya.

Atau ia akan menyesal karena telah mendidihkan darah Igarashi Tora tanpa sebuah alasan yang masuk akal.

.

Pintu itu ditutup oleh seorang pria paruh baya dengan pakaian serba hitam, tampaknya seragam yang diklaim sebagai pelayan di rumah keluarga Igarashi tempatnya bekerja. Mengundurkan dirinya dari balik pintu ruangan yang tertutup karpet merah, menyisakan tuan dan tuan mudanya.

Tora menatap ke arah ayahnya, yang masih sibuk dengan tumpukan kertas dan pena dalam genggaman, sosok yang penuh wibawa itu masih terpaku pada pekerjaannya sendiri. Namun kehadiran satu-satunya putera yang dimilikinya mampu membuyarkan semuanya.

Diangkat kepalanya, menatap lurus-lurus pemuda yang suatu saat akan mewarisi seluruh hartanya, yang diharapkannya dapat menjadi seorang suksesor yang melampaui dirinya.

"Ada yang ingin dibicarakan?" Kalimat yang didapatnya tadi terulang, kini disampaikannya sendiri pada orang yang berbeda. Ayahnya hanya menatap sosok di hadapannya yang kini menaikkan sebelah alisnya, tampak tidak peduli meskipun ia dapat memastikan bahwa jauh di sana, ia penasaran akan apa yang ingin disampaikan.

"Sebuah proyek baru," kata-kata mulai mengalir, mengundang rasa penasaran yang lebih lagi. "Kali ini besar, dan aku ingin kau yang mengambil alih akan hal ini," tangan yang sebelumnya menggenggam pena itu melepaskan benda yang berbahan dasar tembaga, beralih pada salah satu kertas yang tadi berada dalam sebuah tumpukan, yang paling bawah.

Iris keemasan itu mengikuti gerak-gerik sosok yang tak lain dari ayahnya, kedua kakinya mulai bergerak ketika isyarat untuk mendekat berupa tatapan mata diberikan. Selanjutnya ia menerima kertas yang sebelumnya disodorkan, melihat sekilas apa yang tertulis di sana.

"Proyek pembangunan?" Ayahnya tak langsung menjawab, hanya membiarkan indera penglihatan yang sedari tadi digunakan untuk beristirahat sejenak, sekalian untuk membuang waktu selama anaknya itu masih membaca. "Akan disponsori dua perusahaan, berarti aku tidak akan bekerja sendiri?"

"Seperti yang kauketahui," kedua lensa yang sempat menutup itu terbuka. "Sudah tertulis 'kan, perusahaan mana yang akan kauajak kerja sama?"

Tora memberikan sebuah anggukan, meskipun matanya masih saja mencari-cari nama perusahaan lain di samping marganya, Igarashi. Hingga akhirnya ia menemukan sebuah nama, terdengar khas namun tidak familiar.

Akashi.

"Kenapa mereka?" Pertanyaan itu dilontarkan begitu saja, sebuah dengusan mengikuti. Seingatnya perusahaan yang akan diajak berkolaborasi itu bukanlah sebuah perusahaan kecil, lantas kenapa harus memaksa untuk bekerja sama?

"Kita yang mengundang mereka untuk bekerja sama," pikiran yang berkeliaran di otak Tora itu berhenti sejenak, mendengar ketika ayahnya memutuskan untuk memberi jawaban, menunggu jawaban yang lain, yang lebih masuk akal dan spesifik. "Kalau mereka sudah royal, untuk apa mengajak bekerja sama, toh tidak akan begitu berefek banyak? Begitu, yang kau pikirkan?"

Jawaban itu memang mengutarakan seluruh pikiran yang sempat ada, namun ia memutuskan untuk diam sampai mendapat keterangan yang selanjutnya. "Keturunan Athena ada di sana."

Ha? Apa? Athena yang mana? Sekarang Tora meragukan apa yang dikatakan ayahnya, kenapa tiba-tiba—

"Tidak banyak yang mengetahui akan hal ini, karena mereka menjadikannya sebuah rahasia." Sebuah jeda tercipta saat pria itu menarik oksigen untuk mengisi paru-parunya. "Dari empat anggota keluarga yang ada, hanya satu di antara mereka yang mewarisi kekuatan spiritual untuk membaca pikiran orang lain, mengetahui rahasia orang dan metode pemikirannya, sebagai keturunan Dewi Athena."

"Salah satu dari kedua kembar saudara yang merupakan pewaris keluarga mereka, kau mengetahuinya?" Bayangan tentang kedua kembar Akashi ini sepertinya samar, namun mengetahui bahwa Akashi memang memiliki dua penerus, Tora hanya mengangguk. Yang satu perempuan, yang satu laki-laki.

"Akashi Seishina," nama itu terdengar samar karena minatnya tentang perusahaan ini tak seberapa besarnya. "Ia yang akan memegang kendali atas proyek kali ini, kembarannya sedang berada di luar negeri untuk sementara waktu. Dan kami—aku dan ayahnya sudah setuju bahwa kali ini kita akan mempercayakan proyek pembangunan hotel ini pada penerus-penerus kami."

"Agak gila memang, tapi apa salahnya?" Sebuah seringai kecil mulai terbentuk saat ia mendengar penjelasan dari ayahnya. Dan tanpa bertanya lebih jauh, ia langsung menanyakan poinnya.

"Jadi, _Otou-san_ secara tidak langsung memintaku untuk menjeratnya supaya kita juga dapat mendapat keuntungan dari kemampuan langka itu?"

"Aku tidak pernah bilang, tapi semua pilihan yang kau ambil—aku tidak akan menyalahkannya." Tora mengeluarkan tawa kecil, semakin tertarik dengan proyek pembangunan yang akan dijalankannya—bukan, ia lebih tertarik pada orang yang akan diajaknya kerja sama.

"Aku harap kau tidak menyesal telah memberiku sebuah kekuasaan penuh akan hal ini."

.

Di antara ketiga anggota keluarga yang identik dengan warna merah, salah satu di antara dua laki-laki yang ada mengerutkan keningnya. Dapat diputuskan bahwa ia tak setuju oleh keputusan sang kepala keluarga yang begitu mendadak saat ia diharuskan meninggalkan Jepang untuk sementara waktu mulai esok pagi.

"_Otou-sama_ tidak salah? Kenapa memberikannya pada Seishina, dan bukannya padaku?" Kalimat itu hanya mendapat sebuah respon berupa lirikan dengan satu-satunya perempuan yang menempatkan diri di sofa-sofa berlapis beludru merah, datar meskipun tak ada yang mampu menebak apa yang tertinggal dalam pikirannya yang tak tersentuh itu.

"Kau sadar kalau besok kau memiliki pekerjaan lain," menanggapi puteranya dengan sabar seperti hal yang merupakan sebuah kebiasaan, ia tak memedulikan tangan Seijuurou yang sudah mengepal. "Apa salahnya memberikan pada adikmu, hanya untuk sekali ini saja. Aku pikir kemampuan kalian berdua tak berbeda jauh."

"Seharusnya—"

"Seijuurou meragukan kemampuanku?" Satu-satunya yang tak ikut dalam pembicaraan kecil ini akhirnya angkat bicara, masih dengan ekspresi yang sama; kedua iris dwiwarna yang menatap sosok yang begitu mirip dengannya. Keduanya memang bagai pinang dibelah dua, hanya saja keras kepala mereka tak ada bedanya, tak ada yang akan mundur begitu saja.

"Bukan berarti aku meragukan kemampuanmu," Seijuurou mendesis, tampaknya tidak terlalu suka dengan situasi dimana saat ia berbicara dan seseorang akan memutuskannya begitu saja. Bukan berarti kembarannya akan mengambil serius tentang pemikiran itu. Masa bodoh.

"Sudahlah, Seijuurou," sebuah tangan mendarat di bahu yang sedari tadi menegang, menahan segala emosi yang ada ketika kepala keluarga itu malah memberikan proyek ini pada kembarannya dan bukan pada dirinya. Bagaimana kalau ada kesalahan-kesalahan yang tidak diinginkan? "Sebaiknya kau istirahat saja, mengingat pukul berapa besok pesawatmu lepas landas?"

"Delapan pagi," Seishina yang menjawab, bersamaan dengan dirinya yang meninggalkan sofa yang setia menampung tubuhnya sejak tadi. "Istirahat yang benar, Seijuurou. Aku harap kau baik-baik saja," suara itu terdengar sedikit mencemooh, meningkatkan atmosfir yang berada di ruangan secara tidak langsung.

Seijuurou menatap lurus-lurus ke arah gadis yang kini menggunakan kedua kakinya untuk mendekati pintu keluar, entah tatapan apa yang terpancar di kedua matanya. "Dan satu lagi," suara yang sama menggema, tanpa sosok yang membelakanginya itu memutar tubuh. "Aku juga seorang Akashi, kuharap kau ingat akan hal itu."

Suara pintu yang tertutup terdengar, bersamaan dengan berkurangnya salah satu anggota dengan marga Akashi di ruangan itu.

.

.

**To be continued**

* * *

**A/N**

Dedicated to my lovely senpai; **Tiger_Igarashi** /o/ /uhuk

Semoga gaada yang ooc orz terima kasih sudah membacanya sampai akhir ;w;/

**[19.06.14]**


	2. Chapter 1

_Mari kita mulai permainan kecil ini dan dapati bagaimana ujungnya._

_Siap?_

* * *

Chapter 1

**Scerent**

Disclaimer:

Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Kaichou wa Maid-sama! © Hiro Fujiwara

Scerent © Ayano Suzune

* * *

Pagi harinya dimulai ketika burung-burung mulai bernyanyi pada pukul enam pagi, secara tidak langsung membangunkannya dari istirahat yang sudah diperolehnya selama delapan jam terakhir. Seishina membuka kedua matanya perlahan, menangkap siluet jam yang berada di atas meja yang terletak di samping tempat tidurnya.

Pukul enam lewat. Seijuurou pasti sudah berada di bandara sekarang.

Suara-suara yang ia dengar tadi pagi, berasal dari kamar saudara kembarnya tidak cukup untuk membuatnya menyingkap selimut dan memulai aktivitas pagi. Bagaimanapun juga ia butuh istirahat yang cukup dan tidak mungkin bangun pada pukul empat lewat di pagi hari ini tanpa sebuah alasan.

Lagipula ia harus bersiap-siap untuk proyek kolaborasi yang akan menjadi tanggung jawabnya penuh nanti.

Mengubah posisinya yang semula tidur menjadi duduk, mencoba untuk membiasakan penglihatannya dengan sinar matahari yang melesak masuk, tak seberapa mengingat pukul berapa sekarang ini namun lebih dari cukup untuk menembus tirai transparan yang menggantung menutupi jendelanya.

Belum sempat memutuskan hal selanjutnya yang akan dilakukan, Seishina mendengar sebuah ketukan yang berasal dari pintu kayu yang merupakan jalan keluar masuknya dari koridor rumah ke kamarnya. Mengarahkan pandang ke pintu tersebut, bertepatan saat pintu itu terbuka dengan sendirinya.

Menampakkan seorang wanita paruh baya yang berada pada garis dua puluh tahunan dengan pakaian yang seragam; salah satu dari sekian banyak _maid_ di kediaman Akashi.

"Seishina-sama sudah bangun," kalimat basa-basi itu tak mendapat sebuah respon yang pantas, sang gadis hanya menatapnya datar tanpa ekspresi seperti biasanya. Membungkukkan tubuhnya sedikit ketika mendapati majikannya itu baru saja terbangun, ia kemudian melanjutkan ucapannya. "Sarapan sudah saya siapkan dan kalau Seishina-sama ingin, saya akan menyiapkan air panas untuk—"

"Lakukan," satu kata penuh dominasi itu memotong begitu saja kalimat yang hendak dilontarkan. Seishina turun dari ranjangnya, tampaknya berjalan ke arah lemari untuk menyiapkan pakaian yang akan dikenakannya nanti.

Senyum masam melintas di wajah wanita itu, tapi tak ada satu pun protes keluar dari bibirnya. Mengingat bagaimana perbedaan posisi mereka dalam rumah ini. "Akan saya lakukan," lagi-lagi menunduk sebagai formalitas meskipun ia tahu Seishina tidak akan mau repot-repot menoleh ke arahnya hanya untuk memperhatikan sikap formal yang diberikan. "Saya juga mengingatkan, penerus Igarashi Corporation akan sampai di sini pada pukul sebelas nanti."

"Hm."

Pembicaraan singkat antara ia dan ayahnya semalam terngiang kembali, memberitahukan jadwal hari ini dan apa yang harus dilakukannya.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu," kalimat yang ini tidak mendapat jawaban sama sekali. Yang mengutarakan begitu saja kemudian bergerak ke arah kamar mandi yang terdapat di dalam kamar ini, menyiapkan air panas yang nanti akan digunakan, seperti biasanya.

Kira-kira pukul delapan saat Seishina keluar dari kamarnya, menelusuri koridor yang hampir seluruhnya tertutup karpet tanpa mengatakan apapun, bahkan membalas sapaan yang diberikan oleh pelayan-pelayan setia yang kebetulan lewat. Berakhir di ruang makan, menempatkan diri di salah satu kursi yang berada di samping-samping meja makan panjang itu.

Sendiri.

Ayahnya seperti biasa sedang bekerja, mengambil alih perusahaan dengan ibunya yang juga memiliki pekerjaan sendiri atau hanya sekedar membantu suaminya. Dan Seijuurou? Tidak usah ditanya, mengingat pasti pesawat yang ditumpangi sudah lepas landas dan pemuda itu sekarang sedang berada dalam ruangan terbaik di pesawat yang membawanya pergi.

Pada akhirnya tidak ada yang bisa dilakukannya selain menikmati sarapan yang telah disediakan itu sendirian, menelan kembali semua pemikiran yang sempat melintas begitu saja mengingat betapa tidak mungkinnya untuk membalikkan keadaan saat ini.

Ia sendiri memiliki sebuah pekerjaan, sebuah tanggung jawab yang benar-benar diserahkan seutuhnya begitu saja untuk menguasai, mengambil kendali akan semuanya. Biasanya ia akan bekerja sama dengan Seijuurou untuk sebuah proyek, dan hasilnya selalu memuaskan dengan dua pasang tangan milik saudara kembar itu.

Sebentar lagi orang yang bahkan tidak diketahui namanya—yang hanya diketahuinya sebagai penerus keluarga Igarashi itu akan datang berkunjung. Entah untuk apa, ia sama sekali tidak memperhatikan detail atau menanyakan tentang hal ini semalam.

Hubungan baik di antara keduanya sama sekali tidak diharapkannya, hubungan yang terlalu buruk juga tidak. Biar bagaimanapun keduanya akan bekerja sama demi berdirinya hotel yang sudah disepakati kedua belah pihak dari jauh-jauh hari.

Baik Seishina maupun Seijuurou, keduanya gemar bermain _shogi_—entah dengan seorang lawan atau melawan dirinya sendiri. Mengatur strategi dan menumpukan semua pemikiran yang telah dihasilkan pada bidak-bidak di atas papan merupakan sebuah kegiatan untuk membunuh waktu yang paling tepat.

Seperti yang dilakukannya sekarang ini, berhadapan dengan bidak-bidak yang ditempatkan di atas sebuah papan berpetak yang memiliki sembilan kotak baik memanjang maupun menyamping.

Suara jam yang mendengung ketika jarum panjang tepat di angka dua belas masih dapat ditangkapnya meskipun kedua iris itu terfokus pada papan yang berada di depannya, berargumen dengan dirinya sendiri atas permainan _solo_ yang dilakukannya.

Jam berdenting dua kali semenjak ia memasuki ruangan ini, tak menyadari bahwa waktu memang sudah benar-benar berlalu sementara ia dengan tidak acuhnya melanjutkan kegiatan yang tampak menjadi rutinitas.

Kedua jari yang berlomba-lomba meskipun tidak mungkin kaki yang pendek itu menang terus saja bergerak, menunjukkan bahwa waktu masih saja berlalu ketika ia tidak menaruh perhatian sama sekali pada jam tinggi yang berada di dekat pintu. Hingga akhirnya sebuah dentingan kembali terdengar.

Pukul sebelas.

Tepat bersamaan dengan pintu yang dibuka begitu tiba-tiba, tanpa dirinya mengingat apakah seorang pelayan telah diperintahkan untuk datang atau tidak. Mungkinkah tamu yang telah ditunggu-tunggu?

Tanpa mengangkat kepalanya untuk sekedar mengecek siapa yang tiba, Seishina melanjutkan permainannya. Setelah terdiam entah sejak beberapa detik yang lalu, tangannya kembali bergerak untuk memindahkan bidak yang ada di sana, maju satu kotak. Seolah tidak peduli dengan keadaan yang ada.

Suara pintu yang menutup kembali terdengar, dapat dipastikan dalam ruangan ini hanya terdapat dua orang manusia yang dipisahkan sebuah jarak, mengingat gadis itu duduk di mejanya sendiri selama kurang lebih dua setengah jam terakhir.

Perlahan ia mengangkat kepalanya saat mendengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekat, makin lama makin terdengar jelas dan dapat dipastikannya orang itu semakin mendekat.

Sosok itu tidak begitu familiar dalam penglihatannya, ia tidak mengetahui apa pemuda yang berada di hadapannya ini merupakan seorang penerus keluarga perusahaan terkenal. Namun auranya lebih dari cukup untuk menyampaikan demikian, memberi sebuah jawaban tak langsung yang dengan mudah ditangkapnya.

Berhenti. Kedua kaki itu berhenti melangkah ketika jarak mereka kini terpisah oleh beberapa langkah dan sebuah meja yang merupakan meja kerja.

Berlian heterokromatik bertemu dengan emas mengkilap.

.

Hanya dengan mengatakan bahwa ia adalah seorang Igarashi, pintu gerbang dengan mudahnya terbuka dan menunjukkan jalan untuk mencapai rumah keluarga Akashi yang akan diajaknya kerja sama. Heran, terkadang sebuah marga—sebuah nama benar-benar berpengaruh besar terhadap sekitar kita.

Besarnya kediaman yang akan ditelusurinya hari ini tidak jauh berbeda dengan rumahnya sendiri, mengingat keduanya memegang peran penting dan juga status ekonomi mereka yang melambung begitu tinggi. Tora sudah biasa dengan keadaan seperti ini, saat satu per satu pelayan yang lewat, baik laki-laki maupun perempuan menyempatkan diri untuk mengucapkan sekedar salam basa-basi.

Yang biasa hanya dibalasnya dengan sebuah salam pendek atau sebuah senyum setengah hati, yang sebenarnya ia sama sekali tidak berniat untuk membuat kurva di bibir berulang kali.

Atas petunjuk salah satu pelayan yang ada akan lokasi satu-satunya anak perempuan yang ada dalam keluarga Akashi, kini ia berdiri di hadapan sebuah pintu kayu dengan ukiran tertentu tanpa ragu. Dapat dipastikan bahwa _partner_ kerja samanya kali ini berada di balik pintu tersebut.

Bahkan tanpa mengetuk. Pintu itu dibukanya begitu saja, menampilkan keadaan dalam ruangan yang akan dimasukinya. Dan sesuai dugaannya; gadis yang dipastikan menyandang marga terhormat itu berada di sana, duduk sendiri dan tampaknya sibuk dengan apa yang ada di hadapannya.

Tora belum dapat menebak apa yang menyita perhatiannya hingga mengangkat kepala saja, tampaknya gadis itu tidak sudi. Memutuskan untuk melangkah masuk dan menutup pintu, kemudian menapaki lantai yang mayoritasnya tertutup karpet merah bermotif seadanya mendekati yang perempuan.

Jarak di antara mereka menyempit, mungkin itulah yang membuat Seishina mengangkat kepalanya. Dan saat kedua manik mereka sama-sama bertemu pada titik yang sama, Tora merasakan sesuatu yang lain, yang pernah ia rasakan meskipun kini terasa samar dalam pikirannya.

Menghentikan pergerakan di kaki, tak ada di antaranya yang memulai pembicaraan. Hingga akhirnya Tora yang memutuskan untuk membuat sebuah senyum kecil, senyum andalannya. Jarak di antara kedua belah bibir merenggang, sebelum akhirnya beberapa kata melenggang keluar.

"Akashi ... Seishina, benar?"

"Aku belum tahu namamu." Apa? Bahkan gadis yang berada di hadapannya ini tidak mengetahui siapa namanya? Hanya mengetahuinya sebagai seorang Igarashi? Tidak bisa dipercaya. "Perkenalkan dirimu."

"Bukankah seharusnya kau sudah mengetahui siapa namaku sebagai _partner_-mu dalam proyek ini?"

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan." Memangnya ia menolak permintaan sebelumnya, untuk memperkenalkan dirinya? Mungkin pola pemikiran mereka berbeda, itulah yang tak dapat dipahaminya.

Untuk sekarang.

_First impression_. Mengingat tujuannya ada di sini dan rencananya untuk mengadakan sebuah permainan kecil, Tora tidak melenyapkan senyuman di wajahnya meskipun perilaku si rambut merah itu menyebalkan dan menarik di saat yang bersamaan, sebuah respon yang ia jarang terima ketika berbicara dengan seorang gadis.

Salah satu tangan dengan posisi yang agak miring terletak di depan dada, posisi sempurna itu terbentuk mengingat sudah berapa kali ia melakukan hal semacam ini. Menundukkan tubuhnya sedikit bak seorang pangeran, ia kemudian menyebutkan namanya. "Igarashi Tora."

Delapan belas tahun. Miyabigaoka. Ketua OSIS. Satu-satunya penerus keluarga Igarashi.

Kata-kata itu terus bermunculan di kepalanya, mengingat data yang telah diberikan ayahnya kemarin, bahkan Seishina tidak mengingat namanya tapi mengingat info-info yang bersangkutan?

Posisi mereka tidak jauh berbeda, satu-satunya yang begitu membedakan adalah—

—tinggi.

Hal itu disadarinya saat ia memutuskan untuk memundurkan alas duduknya dan berdiri, baru saat itu ia menyadari bagaimana perbedaan tinggi yang ada dan terus terang Seishina tidak terlalu menyukai untuk mendongak saat berbicara demi mempertemukan iris mereka masing-masing.

Benar-benar merepotkan.

"Akashi Seishina, seperti yang kautahu." Tora menegakkan kembali tubuhnya ketika ia mendengar perkenalan diri yang singkat itu, pertukaran nama selesai dan tampaknya mereka tidak perlu meminta informasi lebih jauh lagi satu sama lain, mengingat hanya nama yang pada akhirnya akan mendominasi nanti.

"Tahun pertama di Rakuzan Kōkō, wakil ketua OSIS karena saudara kembarmu adalah ketuanya dan kapten tim basket putri?" Sebuah alis yang terlukis sempurna di wajah terangkat, secara tidak langsung memberikan sebuah impresi dari Seishina padanya. "Ada yang salah?"

"Tidak. Tapi memangnya data semacam itu diperlu—"

"Oh, aku benar?" Kerutan samar terbentuk di wajah Seishina ketika mendapati kalimatnya dipotong. Baik Akashi manapun tidak suka interupsi dalam bentuk apapun terjadi saat mereka tengah mengutarakan apa yang ada di pikiran.

"Bukankah sebaiknya kita mulai membicarakan saja hal-hal yang bersangkutan dengan proyek ini?" Balasan yang diberikan merupakan hasil dari akal sehatnya untuk tidak langsung mengutarakan apa yang dipikirkannya saat ini. "Dibanding hal-hal tidak penting yang kaubawa sebelumnya."

"Tidak penting?" Tora menumpukan salah satu tangannya, telapak tangan itu kini tertanam jelas di meja licin hitam yang sedari tadi menjadi alas dari papan _shogi_ yang kini tertunda permainannya. Tubuhnya sedikit condong ke depan, meskipun perbuatannya tidak membuat Seishina mundur sama sekali dan malah menatapnya balik dan bukannya memindahkan pandang ke arah lain. "Jadi segala hal yang ada dalam _partner_ kerja samamu tidak penting?"

"Bahkan aku tidak mengetahui namamu tadi." Ouch. Memang benar sih, apa yang dikatakan memang tidak bertentangan dengan fakta atas apa yang terjadi barusan. Tora mendengus sekali. Sebuah permainan kata-kata yang menetap di pikirannya secara tiba-tiba langsung ia keluarkan begitu saja.

"Kau, akan mengetahui hal yang perlu kauketahui tentangku." Berhenti sebentar sebelum melanjutkan. "Dan aku, akan mendapat semua informasi tentangmu yang aku perlukan." Inginkan. Termasuk soal kekuatan spiritual yang belum terlalu jelas di otaknya.

Seishina tidak memberikan balasan, hanya memaku kedua matanya seperti yang dilakukan mereka masing-masing sejak tadi dengan ekspresi wajah tak berubah; masih datar seperti biasanya.

Selang waktu beberapa detik sampai yang perempuan mulai memecah situasi yang membuat keduanya terlihat seperti patung es yang begitu sempurna dipahat, baru selesai dan akan membeku selama berada dalam ruangan yang dipenuhi atmosfir tajam. Seishina melangkahkan kakinya mendekati pintu, memutuskan untuk tidak membalas kata-kata yang sudah jelas ditujukan padanya tanpa memberikan sebuah alasan untuk itu, tentu saja.

Seringai kecil itu juga tidak ditanggapinya jika saja ia menyadari akan kurva yang dibentuk di belakang sana, melanjutkan aktivitasnya untuk keluar dari ruangan ini selama salah satu tangan sibuk menahan pintu kayu agar tidak tertutup begitu saja.

Keduanya terus meninggalkan jejak-jejak kaki tak kasat mata pada karpet beludru merah yang menyebar di sepanjang lorong, membalas sapaan beberapa pelayan yang kebetulan lewat dengan cara mereka masing-masing sendiri, entah dengan ekspresi, kata-kata kecil, atau situasi diam yang tak dipecah sama sekali.

Pigura foto yang memuat gambar empat orang dengan wajah yang mirip-mirip, dapat dikatakan keempatnya membentuk sebuah keluarga melekat jelas di dinding ruang tamu yang baru saja dihuni dua orang untuk sementara waktu. Menyita perhatian salah satu di antara mereka.

Entah kapan foto itu diambil, mungkin cuma keempatnya yang tahu, dan beberapa pelayan lama yang masih setia mengabdi di kediaman itu. Ekspresi yang dipancarkan tidak banyak, seperti biasanya. Seulas senyum yang bahkan hampir tak dapat terlihat, yang paling jelas hanya dari yang wanita. Bahkan formalitas di dalamnya masih saja terasa.

"Lihat apa?" Tora langsung memindahkan ke mana matanya mengarah, figur yang berada beberapa langkah di depannya, tampaknya jarak di antara keduanya meluas ketika kakinya berhenti bergerak.

Seishina mengikuti kemana mata kuning itu tadi mengarah, mencari jawaban langsung dan mendapatinya seketika begitu matanya bertemu dengan pigura yang berlapis kaca di tembok.

"Foto keluarga?"

"Bukan hal penting yang harus dibahas."

"Kedua orang tuamu pasti sedang bekerja?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Bukannya sudah kukatakan kalau aku akan mendapat segala informasi tentangmu yang kubutuhkan?"

"Butuh, bukan ingin."

Heh, ia hanya tidak tahu akan apa yang sempat menyelinap di pikiran Tora momen berikutnya begitu ia selesai melepas kalimat keluar dari bibirnya.

.

_"Jadi nanti aku dan Seishina akan menjadi penerus perusahaan Otou-sama?" Kelopak mata berkali-kali menutup dan membuka iris dwiwarna itu dengan cepat, Seijuurou mengedipkan matanya ketika ia mendengar penjelasan sang ayah tentang masa depannya secara singkat._

_Sebuah senyum kecil hanyalah sebagai jawaban di samping anggukan kepala pasti, ia mengetahui bahwa Seijuurou akan berperan lebih banyak nantinya dibanding dengan anak perempuannya. "Otou-sama harap kalian dapat bekerja sama demi masa depan perusahaan kita."_

_Kita._

_"Tapi 'kan, nanti repot?" Kali ini Seishina yang mencetus, begitu polos hingga hanya itu yang ada di pikirannya sekarang. Mungkin dapat dimaklumi mengetahui usianya yang belum genap enam tahun, bayangan di kepalanya bahwa suatu hari ia harus memimpin sebuah perusahaan yang benar-benar berpengaruh terhadap negara tidaklah mudah._

_Tawa kecil menggema di ruangan, pria satu-satunya yang dikenal mereka sebagai seorang ayah kemudian mengacak pelan rambut Seishina. Meskipun perlakuan itu tak mendapat balasan yang benar-benar pasti. Keduanya masih saja memandang sosok yang lebih tua itu dengan serius, pancaran heterokromatik seakan tidak ingin melepaskan diri begitu saja sebelum jawaban yang pasti sukses didapat._

_"Memang merepotkan, kadang. Tapi seiring bertambahnya dewasa, kalian pasti dapat menanganinya." Mulut-mulut kecil membentuk huruf 'o', lagi-lagi menghasilkan sebuah kurva samar dari sang ayah._

_"Kalian akan baik-baik saja." Itu adalah kalimat terakhir, sebelum yang wanita akhirnya menapakkan kaki ke dalam ruang tengah, sebaki penuh piring-piring keramik kecil berada dalam pegangan, posisi di depan dadanya setelah eksperimennya di dapur sejak kurang lebih satu setengah jam terakhir di dapur, entah apa saja yang dilakukannya._

.

.

**To be continued**

* * *

**[14.07.14]**


End file.
